faMily
by fandm-writer
Summary: The first time it happened, Andy wouldn't let go of her hand. The second time, Lauren fell off the building. So when it happened for the third time, neither of them did anything at all.


**Set post 2x02, probably not totally canon compliant.**

* * *

The first time it happened, Andy wouldn't let go of her hand. The second time, Lauren fell off the building. So when it happened for the third time, neither of them did anything at all.

The air was cold and sharp, a stiff breeze sweeping over the rooftop. Lauren didn't say a word when she saw him again, and Andy didn't either, instead opting to look at anywhere but her. She drew in a heavy breath, quietly walking over to the edge of the roof. The scene of the dream had shifted slightly from the last one. The setting was still the same, but the time of day had changed. It was evening now, the sun had begun it's descent towards the horizon, morphing the sky into shades of pink and orange.

Lauren climbed onto the ledge and took a seat, letting her feet dangle over the edge. Andy sprang forward a little at the action, but quickly stopped himself once he realized she wasn't going to jump or fall. She chose to ignore it, instead turning her attention to the sunset.

Given the last dream, Lauren knew she should probably feel a bit uneasy about it, but for some reason...she just wasn't. Maybe it was because she knew it wasn't real, or maybe she didn't really care. Either way it was a beautiful (fake) sight and she wasn't going to let fear stop her from enjoying it.

Andy hung back for several moments, leaving her to it. They remained quiet, the air thick with words unspoken. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but in the end they both knew it was better this way.

Eventually, Andy found the courage to slowly inch forward, coming up to stand next to her. Lauren acknowledged him, but made no attempt to communicate. After a while, he hopped up on the ledge as well, settling himself in the spot next to her. They sat there, letting the silence stretch between them. It was strange how two people who shared such a powerful bond could become so distant. Strange how someone who was her own flesh and blood could seem alien to her now.

He looked so different. His hair was as blonde as her own, and his fashion sense had taken a sharp turn into blacks and leather. He looked older now too, more tired; there was a slump to his shoulders and bags under his eyes. Not to mention he looked thinner. Andy had always been on the lanky side, but it seemed more pronounced these days. Lauren wanted to ask him about it, about all of it, but she knew him well enough to know it was no use right now.

Life had forced them to opposite ends of the spectrum and six months had changed them both. Right now, all they could do was sit there quietly and look out over the city, hoping that one day their fractured relationship could be mended.

* * *

The next time it happened, the setting was different. They were no longer on the roof in DC, instead they found themselves sitting on the front steps of the old Mutant Underground. The dream began as the last one had; with uninterrupted silence. Andy just sat down next to her, watching the scenery and woods before them.

The truth was, Lauren wished it wasn't this way, she had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him she still thought about him sometimes. Like when she helped two mutant siblings at the clinic, or when she saw something funny and immediately wished she could show it to him too. That was how their relationship had always been, they had always just been _there, a_ nd neither of them had ever really questioned it. But now they weren't, he wasn't. He was gone, he had _left_.

That didn't stop Lauren from missing him though, and she wanted to tell him that. In the end, she didn't say a thing, leaving the quiet unbroken. For now, she would settle for this. Settle for just being in his presence for a while, just looking at him and being able to know that he was still alive and breathing.

That was how it went on for weeks. She saw him almost every night, and she felt uneasy when she didn't. Lauren suspected it was because he hadn't slept at all. He would always seem more tired and worn thin the next night, his demeanor heavy with exhaustion. But by the time the dream was over, he'd be back to normal, or whatever passed as his normal these days.

The scenery of the dreams changed regularly. Sometimes it was the building, or the clinic, or places Lauren had never seen before. But there was one thing that was always the same; they never spoke. However, that all changed one day. It had started out like every other dream, this time they were in a park from back home. The siblings sat on a bench, watching as a group of ducks swam in a small pond in front of them.

"Three things," Andy's voice cut through the silence, startling Lauren.

It was comforting to hear him again, but jarring because he sounded so different. His voice was deeper, yet somehow softer then it had been last she heard it. It had lost some of its edge somewhere along the way.

"What?" Lauren replied, not quite understanding what he was trying to say.

"If we could just say three things, what would it be," he clarified, glancing at her. "I mean, I know what I'd say, but what would you say?" Andy inquired, nervously fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Lauren didn't need to think about it for long. She had thought about it for months, maybe not that exact number, but she knew what she wanted to tell him. She had lost count of how many times she had run their imaginary conversations through her head. Lauren drew in a deep breath before replying.

"I would say that I love you," she began, "and I miss you."

"And I'm _sorry_ ," Lauren spoke sincerely, looking in his eyes for the first time.

For some reason, Andy seemed a little surprised by the last one. He looked as if he was about to speak, but the dream was abruptly cut off.

Lauren was pulled from her groggy state by her mother's frantic voice. There was another raid going down a few blocks away.

* * *

It was two days before Lauren saw him again, two days before she finally got to sleep. When she fell into the familiar dream-state, they were on the building in DC again. This time the sun was rising, slowly shutting off all the stars as it crept across the sky.

Andy sat on the ledge, basking in the shards of golden light. Lauren didn't join him, instead opting to lay down on the cool concrete. She was mentally and physically exhausted, her powers thoroughly overextended. So she laid down, watching as the dark sky faded into hues of blue.

"Are you okay?" Andy eventually spoke, worry evident in his tone.

Lauren wouldn't admit it, but it felt nice to be asked after so long. It was nice to know that he still cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered softly, "it's just been a long few days."

Andy nodded wordlessly, turning his attention back to the sunrise. It was a while before either of them said anything again, but this time it was Lauren who spoke up.

"What were your three?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Andy answered, turning on the ledge to better face her.

"You said you knew what you'd say," Lauren replied, moving to a sitting position, "what were your three things?"

"The same as yours," Andy admitted with a small chuckle.

"I always figured if I got the chance, I'd tell you how much I missed you all, and that I'd always love you," he continued, almost solemnly. "And that I was sorry for leaving. Sorry for hurting you."

Lauren nodded, letting his words sink in.

"Why...why did you say you were sorry," Andy inquired slowly and carefully. "I mean...what are you sorry for?" He seemed genuinely curious and perplexed.

"For everything," Lauren confessed with a small shrug, "I'm sorry for the times that I brushed you off or pushed you away. I'm sorry for all the times we argued or fought."

Lauren swallowed thickly, her throat tight and her vision blurring with tears. Andy stayed still, a strange and unreadable look on his features.

"You know sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I'd done things differently," she drew in a deep breath, looking down. "Maybe If I'd paid closer attention to you, or maybe if I hadn't gone to that stupid party. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own problems."

"Maybe we'd still have our old life, or maybe mom and dad would still be happy," she continued, a few stray tears falling into her lap. "Maybe I'd still get to see you every day," Lauren glanced up at him, her voice breaking.

Andy quickly slipped down from the ledge and knelt next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lauren," Andy began, his tone softer then she had heard it in a long time, "it wasn't your fault."

"Some days it feels like it is," she admitted, her voice a whisper. "Like everything that's happened is."

Without a word, Andy reached forward and pulled her into a hug. Lauren held onto him, burying her face in his shoulder. More tears escaped her eyes and her shoulders shook with sobs. Lauren tried to stop, but all the emotions from the past several months hit her at once. The floodgates had been opened and she couldn't close them.

Andy simply held her tightly, allowing her to cry into his shoulder for what felt like hours.

* * *

Andy slowly lowered himself to the floor, leaning heavily against the wooden railing. He had found himself on the porch of their old house in Atlanta, a setting he rarely saw in their shared dreams. It was overcast that day, the clouds above threatening rain.

Lauren appeared after a few moments, a slight limp in her step. They were both battered and bruised, but she seemed worse for the wear. Andy felt a twist in his gut, knowing that he had played a part in it.

The Underground and the Inner Circle had finally come to blows that day, and it hadn't been pretty. Truthfully, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. This wasn't the dream he had been promised, this wasn't the future he had hoped to build. When he joined the Inner Circle it was because he had wanted to make a better world for mutants, but so far all he had succeeded in doing was hurting people, his loved ones most of all.

Lauren made her way up the steps of the porch, finding a spot directly across from him. She sat down gingerly and leaned her head back against the railing, briefly closing her eyes. It was clear she was worn out and in pain.

"Lauren, I didn't..." Andy began shakily, only to be halted by her raised hand.

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at him; she wasn't exactly happy, but she wasn't mad either. There was a slight understanding in her gaze. They had both done what they thought they had to do, even if it was to the detriment of the other. Andy was starting to hate it.

"Your roundhouse kick is shit," Lauren stated, a playfulness in her demeanor.

For the first time in a while, Andy almost laughed. "And I suppose your's is better," he challenged.

"Yeah, it is. I learned mine from John," she countered, once again leaning her head back.

Andy just smiled and shook his head. "Maybe you could give me some tips some time."

"Maybe," she echoed.

Silence blanketed the porch, but not an uncomfortable one. This time it was calm and still and easy. It was a glimmer of how things used to be, and the first spark of hope Andy had had in a long time.

It was at that moment, he was hit with a realization. _None of it really mattered_. Mutants or not, she would always be his sister. The Underground or the Inner Circle, he would always be her brother. No matter if their paths diverged, they would always be connected by blood and bond. They were family, and they would always love each other.

No matter what.


End file.
